Jurassic World: Operation Genesis
Jurassic World: Operation Genesis is UndeadGaming606's idea for a sequel to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Jurassic World: Operation Genesis would be a complete overhaul of the original game. Creatures Small Herbivore: * Pachycephalosaurus * Gallimimus * Ornithomimus * Styracosaurus * Protoceratops * Kentrosaurus * Gastonia * Minmi * Aardonyx * Bonitasaura * Falcarius Large Herbivore: * Triceratops * Brachiosaurus * Stegosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Saltasaurus * Parasaurolophus * Corythosaurus * Iguanodon * Therizinosaurus * Gigantoraptor * Deinocheirus Small Carnivore: * Albertosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Velociraptor * Troodon * Compsognathus * Utahraptor * Carnotaurus * Dimorphodon * Pteranodon * Ichthyosaurus * Guanlong * Tupandactylus * Helicoprion * Plesiosaurus * Oviraptor Large Carnivore: * Indominus Rex * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Giganotosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Allosaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Yutyannus * Titanoboa * Deinosuchus * Quetzalcoatlus * Mosasaurus * Hatzegopteryx * Megalodon * Dunkleosteus * Elasmosaurus * Spinosaurus Needs Animals have various needs. These include: * Food: Your animals must be given the proper food to survive. * Water: Your creatures must be given a clean water source to live. * Fatigue: Your creatures must sleep to be able to move, fight, etc. very well. Lots of time without sleep will cause death in your animals. * Social Need: Herd and pack animals wish to socialize with others of their kind. Not being able to socialize causes creatures to get unhappy and sometimes go into rampage mode. Crew * Simon Masrani: Makes all of the public announcements and is the helicopter pilot. * Claire Dearing: Gives you updates and manages all things related to the visitors of your park. * Vic Hoskins: Warns you about security issues. * Owen Grady: Dinosaur/creature specialist. * Henry Wu: Head of InGen. * Unnamed Female Paleontologist: Escavates for various fossils and amber to be used in cloning dinosaurs/creatures. Hybrids If you get 4 of the 11 tier V creatures, you unlock "tier X", which allows you to buy Indominus Rex and create your own hybrids. You can choose up to 5 extinct creatures to combine into one perfect hybrid. Then you can give your hybrid 3 new abilities from creatures still alive today. Here are your choices for these ability: * Axolotl: Fast health regeneration. * Blue Whale: Increase in size; sometimes a whale-like tail. * Camel: A hump on their back; can go very long periods without water. * Cheetah: Increase in speed; sometimes cheetah-like spots. * Cuttlefish: Camouflaging. * Electric Eel: Electrocute enemies; sometimes an eel-like tail. * Great White Shark: More and sharper teeth; adds more attack damage from biting. * Gorilla: Walks on knucles (if walking on all fours) with arms that have more muscles; adds more attack damage from attacking with front paws/hands. * Human: Intelligence. * Mole: Burrowing; sometimes mole-like front paws. * Opposum: Poison immunity. * Platypus: Electrolocation; sometimes a platypus bill, tail, webbed feet, and egg laying. * Snake: Sense heat; sometimes a snake tongue. Campaign Missions These optional campaign missions are in a Zoo Tycoon 2 style. However, they continue from your previous mission and keep everything you made in the previous. Mission One: Baby Steps Jurassic World's development has just began and you have been hired to help plan the park. But first, they want you to build some basic but fundamental parts of the park to see if you can build this park. Objectives: * Buy at least four Gallimimus. * Keep the Gallimimus happy in their exhibit for a period of 2 months. * Build a Visitor Center. * Buy at least one Ceratosaurus. * Keep the Ceratosaurus happy in their exhibit for a period of 2 months. * Build Viewing Vents for the Gallimimus and Ceratosaurus exhibits. Mission Two: Advancing You have proved you can handle Ceratosaurus and Gallimimus. But Simon Masrani wants to see you do more with this park. Employees of the company are going to come and rate your park so far. Objectives: * Clone and create one prehistoric creature. * Upgrade from tier I to tier II. * Build an exhibit for a prehistoric mammal. * Build an exhibit for a tier II dinosaur. Mission Three: Aquatic Adventure Simon Masrani now trusts that you know what you are doing. He has sent you some tasks to do in the park. Like before, there will be more employees inspecting and rating your park. Objectives: * Upgrade from tier II to tier III. * Create two marine exhibits. Mission Four: New Exhibits Simon Masrani wishes for you to work on making a variety of different exhibits. As to have you without any distractions, no employees will be inspecting your park at this time. Objectives: * Make sure all of your creatures are happy. * Create three new exhibits. Mission Five: Rampage Your (strongest land predator in park) has escaped their exhibit! They're destroying the whole park and killing employees that were admiring your beautiful park! Objectives: * Stop the (your strongest land predator) and return them to their exhibit. * Repair all damage to the park. Mission Six: Welcome to Jurassic World! Tweak Jurassic World to your liking and open the park! Objectives: * Open Jurassic World. Mission Seven: To the Skies Simon Masrani likes your park and what you have done with it, but he feels it needs a little more. What about a Pteranodon exhibit? Objectives: * Upgrade from tier III to tier IV. * Build a Pteranodon exhibit. * Get at least 4 Pteranodons. * Keep the Pteranodon happy in their exhibit for a period of 3 months. Mission Eight: Disease One of your Pteranodons is very sick and may die. Find a cure for the disease and save your Pteranodon before it is too late! Objectives: * Cure the Pteranodon. * Don't let the Pteranodon die. Mission Nine: Success Your park has gotten quite successful. It's time to get some new dinosaurs! Objectives: * Upgrade from tier IV to tier V. * Create an exhibit for a tier V creature and place the tier V creature in the exhibit. * Keep the tier V creature happy for a period of 5 months. Mission Ten: Operation Genesis It's been a long time... The park has lost its popularity a lot and guests are no longer as excited about the park's creatures. Can you fix this problem? Objectives: * Upgrade from tier V to tier X. * Create your own hybrid creature. * Create an exhibit for this hybrid. * Keep the hybrids happy in their exhibit for 1 month. * Buy at least two Indominus Rex. * Keep the Indominus Rex happy in their exhibit for 1 month. Upon completing the campaign, the player is allowed to continue working on their park with complete freedom. You also unlock the Tasmanian Tiger, the Dodo, and the Quagga. These creatures are unlocked at the beginning of any park, like tier 1 creatures, if you have already beaten all of the campaign adventures. Otherwise, they are impossible to unlock. Category:Games Category:Sequels